


New Chapter

by MidnightCarnival



Series: What Comes After [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Lucian Trevelyan, M/M, Rape Recovery, Rite of Tranquility, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCarnival/pseuds/MidnightCarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Rite reversed, the Inquisitor must come to terms with what it is to feel again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Chapter

When he woke up it was like being pulled out of ice water. 

The Fade...It reversed it, the Rite. It was like every feeling he had missed was suddenly forced into his already cramped and confused head. 

He remembers vomiting and trying to press his hands to his temple's despite his chained hands. His magic was worse, like pulling a cork it was ready to explode out of him without control. His wildly wavering emotions did not help. He has no doubt that if they had not given him the mage bane that the fortress would not be in much better a state than the Conclave. 

He began laughing uncontrollably during Casandra's interrogation, prompting her to deliver a powerful punch to his jaw. Immediately his laughter turned to sobs then to more giggle's, thoroughly confusing the Seeker. 

He is surprised that the Seeker did not just kill him then and there, the way he was laughing like a lunatic mage was not a very good way to prove his innocence. 

In the span of hours he was made un-tranquil, blown up, walked through the Fade, imprisoned, interrogated, fought Demons, and then proclaimed the holy Herald of Andraste. As if such a title meant anything to him anymore. 

When she asked about the brand later, he had tensed up. He had covered the mark with a head wrap the moment he was returned use of his hands. When he thought back to the emptiness and constant violation he felt very much like vomiting again. And, well, he didn't imagine that would add to his new Hero image very well. 

He told her the truth, that he didn't know how the rite reversed. 

He could not help but wonder if it would be better if he remained Tranquil, at least he would be spared of this aching pain. 

He banished those thoughts as well he could, swearing to turn his pain into strength, and if not that, rage that he could hurtle upon those who would commit similar crimes. 

With newly cut hair, robes and feeling more like himself than before, he was ready to begin.


End file.
